


Light Carries on

by Evenjalinecas65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring Dean, Castiel Does Not Understand, Discrimination, F/M, M/M, Made up stuff, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Medical Examination, Meet the Family, Mpreg, Nightmares, Nurse Jo - Freeform, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Jo Harvelle, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Jo, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smart Castiel, Speech Disorders, castiel acts like baby, mental regressed cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenjalinecas65/pseuds/Evenjalinecas65
Summary: Dean Winchester,a mechanic, finds an omega on his way to  home, a beautiful omega but an outcast. Castiel is lost somewhere in himself. Dean and his family has a long way to go to make castiel belong to his body, soul and his inner omega and make him reverse back to his old self.How will they bring castiel into light from thousand shades of dark??





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys the idea of this story came into my mind and I thought why not let's try it. i am working on another story and going through dark time so these stories are my safe place now. I'll try to update after two weeks so please bear with me.  
> Kudos and comments please and all mistakes belong to me *sorry*  
> Also super excited for season 14...yayyy :)

 

**Then I'll see your face**

**I know I'm finally yours**

**I find everything I thought I lost before**

**You call my name**

**I come to you in pieces**

**So you can make me whole**

**I've come undone**

**But you make sense of who I am**

**Like puzzle pieces in your eye**

 

**Pieces.................Red**

 

Dean, a 36 year old unmated alpha__ was getting back home after work, his job as a mechanic is tiring but has its perks as he’s the boss of Winchester-Salvage yard. He always had an interest in cars and his dad taught him everything about cars so now carrying on Winchester family business was like a legacy which he was fulfilling. because according to his dad, **Alphas** always do physical work, teaching and medical stuff is for _omega’s or beta’s_ __ He loves his job, the staff and especially _Bobby_ who is an old grumble but like a dad to him. Bobby recently retired from his managerial position putting responsibility of whole business on dean’s shoulders but he loves every single minute of it because he loves the feel of getting under hoods and his whole staff is like family and pack to him because in winchester_singer clan family does not end in blood.

Bobby retired to spend more time with his Beta wife ‘Ellen’ and step daughter ‘Jo’ who was an omega but her personality was more like alpha__ vicious strong headed girl but carrying pure jasmine and motherly scent, she is like a sister to him. He could never understand how a fire ball like her got married to his puppy eyed brother maybe it is true mates shit__ Sammy and jo were happily married with pup on the way. They were currently living in luxurious apartment two blocks away from him which he loved the most about them.

On his way to home dean smelt scent of fresh pie and summer rain, his alpha perked up in excitement. He stopped the car and sniffed and used his alpha hearing senses, this time he heard mewling and muffled whimpering which sounded like kitten crying and then he smelt fear mixed with apple pie scent. The smell was like an pungent scent of distressed omega. Dean followed the smell and noise which led him into some alley__ he stopped in his tracks seeing medium sized omega trying to get away from hunk sized alpha, alpha dick had his pants dropped and was raping the omega. Dean saw red and lunged at alpha, grabbing him from behind and throwing him on the sidewalk. Dean eyes were glowing red and he roared signalling nuthead to run but burly alpha smirked.

"I see you want this whore__ maybe we could share?? Burly man feigned thinking " Hmm what you say__I would talk the ass you can take his face hole, fair trade??"

"Shut up douchebag! don’t get near him or I’ll rip off your head." His alpha was seething with anger to kill that dick and comfort the omega his omega.

"You are one of those who want whole piece of meat for themselves, not going to happen." Asshat sneered and dean booted him in groin and punched him in face causing him to crumple in pain and he was unconscious in seconds. Dean’s wolf was on edge to tear him in pieces but dean took steady breaths to control his alpha.

Dean saw omega’s shivering form and rushed towards omega who was curled like foetal position on the hard road, dressed in ratty clothes but naked from waist down and bleeding, his eyes were closed and he was chanting ‘ _not safe castiel_ ’, Dean blinked back tears after seeing the most gorgeous omega in this much pain__ maybe omega’s face and body was covered in semen, blood and urine but to dean he was gorgeous.

"Hey buddy common let’s get you up huh" dean crouched down and placed a hand gently on omega’s shoulder. The poor creature hunched over even more and recoiled, "hey hey its ok I’m not going to hurt you omega" dean used his calming alpha voice and omega opened his eyes, The blue orbs took dean’s breath away because they were electrifying blue so gorgeous fanned with thick lashes, most beautiful set of eyes anybody has ever seen and they were attracting his inner wolf. Blue met with green and omega purred, dean’s alpha was dancing in excitement but dean controlled his animal side __ damn situation was not fitting for mooning over blue eyes.

Blue eyed omega mumbled ‘castiel safe’ and dean tilted his head in confusion hearing the omega speak, he brushed his confusion off and nodded smiling, he pulled up omega’s pants and picked the omega bridal style towards his car, his pride and joy.

"What’s your name?" Dean asked while driving carefully not to jostle omega’s injuries, his eyes caught on the omega shivering form. The man was slumped in passenger seat of Impala sleeping soundly with head glued to window. Dean stopped the car__ took off his leather jacket and draped it across the omega’s shoulders and the man sighed adorably, dean started the car again, turned his eyes back on road and took off towards his home.

"Hey man we’re home lets head inside" Dean pulled up at his home and got out of the car to help the half asleep Omega out of the seat, he shook castiel lightly to wake him up, omega opened his eyes and his eyes went wide like saucers he started mumbling nonsense and rocked back and forth like a baby.

"Hey" dean cupped omega’s face to make omega look at him "I’m not gonna hurt you okay, you are safe here. Common lets wash you up and make you something to eat you must be hungry"

"Eat, castiel eat??" Omega asked in petite voice and dean nodded smiling at him, castiel got out of the car and followed dean to his home mumbling " _dean and safe"_ again and again. Dean guessed the omega’s name was castiel and his speech was somewhat messed up but first dean should feed and then clean him with jo’s help _obviously_ because omegas need omegas. Dean couldn’t understand why he was on streets without food, water and clothes and unmated but getting raped. Dean’s alpha started whining in hurt and his heart was aching for omega.

"Sit here castiel I’ll make you some food, castiel your name right?" castiel started clapping in excitement after dean called him castiel and mentioned food, dean laughed and ruffled cas’s hair pushing him gently on the couch and went to the kitchen to get some food for him, dean dialled Jo's number after giving omega sandwich and pie. Jo answered her phone after three rings

**Jo** : "hey brother what’s up? Why are you calling me this late?" jo asked sleepily

**Dean** : "jo I need your help ASAP like right now" dean replied hurriedly watching castiel eating sandwich like he hasn’t eaten in months.

**Jo** : "What happened Winchester, you didn’t kill anybody huh and want me to hide the body" dean rolled his eyes at jo’s answer

**Dean** : "No jo I found an omega on the streets__ he’s abused. Please help me he’s in bad shape, bruised, bleeding and not talking __hmm yeah that’s it" dean rubbed his neck nervously restraining himself not to mention mate thing now.

**Jo** : "What’s with you Winchesters and your soft hearts?" Dean could hear Jo rolling her eyes "Ok I’ll be there in 10 and what more are you not telling me bro?" dean groaned at the question and he could hhear Jo changing her clothes__ multitasker!

**Dean** : "Amm I don’t know Jo he smells really nice like pie, home, fresh rain. I can’t get the enticing smell out of my head __I think he may be my mate" dean blushed talking about mate thing because his family always saw him as unsettling type as he always brushed off mating topic.

**Jo** : "OH wow congratulations! I‘ll be there " Dean thanked heavens that his sister wasn't teasing him about being sappy and corny.

**Dean** "Sorry Jo I am buggin’ you in this condition, Sam would be pissed at me for stealing her wife at this hour of night" Dean commented because his brother was over protective of his pregnant wife by not letting her carry heavy things and making her eat healthy shit. Sam was always hovering over him and in return he got kicked out of room many nights because omega or not jo didn’t like being treated like china doll but Sam was entitled to care for her and treat her like royalty.

**Jo** : "Ohh shut up dean I am preggers not disabled stupid boy and sam will not say a word he knows not to anger his pregnant missus, I’ll be there with my equipment, you hang on" Jo hangs up and dean sighed in relief that Jo was a nurse otherwise nobody would treat his injuries. Laws were very strict for unmated and homeless omegas, they were treated poorly because society always saw them as whores. His brother is lawyer working as omega activist trying hard to change the people’s mind-sets and fighting for mistreated omegas rights.

Dean noticed castiel was done with food and was now pulling at the thread in his torn jeans and panting. Dean leaned forward and brushed back sweat-soaked hair and presented his wrist to omega, cas scented him and the acrid smell of fear dissipated. Most of alpha’s scent glands were embedded in their wrists and sweat, omega and beta produced their scents through jugular vein and slick, omegas have more powerful and attractive scent than betas thus making them No.1 target for rape.

"Cas you want more food?" Dean asked pointing at empty plate and gesturing for more, castiel gave him gummy smile and nodded, maybe poor guy didn’t remember the horrifying things that were done to him. Dean went to kitchen for reloading the plate and also called his best friend **charlie** __who was IT genius and hacker__ asking her to get some information on castiel. Dean didn’t elaborate much about situation because jo was at the door, Jo’s jaw dropped after seeing bruised and battered body on couch eating sandwich like he has been starving for years "What the hell Winchester, he needs hospital" jo screeched seeing malnourished omega on his brother’s couch.

"No Jo you know nobody will treat him as he’s unmated with no mark or claim, please help us" Jo saw the desperation in dean’s eyes and nodded "Ok first let’s get him cleaned up and then we’ll proceed, he better not be some criminal" Jo mumbled and dean was angry at her

"Didn’t you see him?? How could he be crminial, criminals don’t get raped _OMEGA_ " Dean growled in his alpha voice and jo shrunk back presenting her neck in submissive manner, dean nodded at her showing she is forgiven.  

"Sorry Sorry Dean I’ll do everything in my power to help him. Can I go to familiarize with him so he can be comfortable enough to let me wash him"

Dean nodded his permission, it was tradition that omega gets permission from alphas before touching their mates, it was more to satisfy alpha wolf than human side of wolves. Jo headed towards castiel in slow motion and combed her fingers through his hair, burying his head in her neck to let him scent her and help him relax towards new scents as she carried scent of sam and pup also. Dean was guilty because of snapping at jo when she was pregnant, he will apologize later but now he needs to take care of Castiel, they all need to.


	2. Broken but His

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I'm back with another chapter and I hope you will like it :)  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed_ give me boost guys :)

**_When the tears come streaming down your face_ **

**_'Cause you lose something you can't replace_ **

**_When you love someone but it goes to waste_ **

**_What could it be worse?_ **

**_Lights will guide you home_ **

**_And ignite your bones_ **

**_And I will try to fix_ _you_**

**Cold play……………………fix you**

Jo and dean helped castiel to take off his clothes and they got him in bathtub, dean and jo gasped at the bruised and blood matted omega. But the bruises were the worst. Dean shivered seeing his mate’s blue and black body, hips covered in hand shaped bruises. Jo gagged at dean’s acrid bitter scent as her pregnant form couldn’t handle the alpha's sharp smell and castiel cowered in fear as he associated the smell with torture so she pushed him out of the bathroom. Dean was guilty again and seethed at his alpha for losing control again and again.

Jo carefully washed cas’s hair and water was filled with mud, she pulled the drain and refilled the tub with clean water. She scrubbed cas’s skin with a washcloth who was making excited noises and splashing water at jo giving her a gummy smile and jo laughed. Jo was complete professional cleaning and washing his nether regions. Through the whole bathing process, castiel was completely cooperative and followed jo’s instructions obediently. When soap got in cas’s eyes. he started rubbing his eyes with his hands and grumbled, jo mumbled ‘ _sorry_ ’ and chuckled at tthe grumpy omega, she was feeling so hurt seeing beauty like him thrown on streets to get rape, nobody should get through this.

Dean grabbed his favorite AC/DC shirt; sweat pants he rarely wore, warm hoodie with and boxer briefs for castiel and placed them on the bed. "Jo help him to put those on" dean instructed while giving clothes to jo once she and his mate got out of bathroom freshly cleaned, Jo helped castiel put on clean clothes and brushed his hair but despite combing his dark hair were sticking up everywhere and dean couldn’t stop staring at his omega because he was downward gorgeous, attractive and stunning. Apple pie smell was wafting in his nostrils making him hard in pants, he groaned and started thinking about naked bobby to get rid of his erection. Dean was mushy from inside seeing his omega burying his nose in the hoodie and taking his scent in, dean relaxed scenting happy omega in the air. Castiel mumbled ‘ _home_ ’ while burying himself in his alpha’s clothes and jo gasped__ tears making way down her face.

"Dean look at him isn’t he beauty, you are beautiful castiel" jo complimented and castiel blushed __dean’s alpha puffed like a peacock "looks like my omega knows how to take compliments huhh baby don’t ya" dean winked at castiel who went scarlet at his alpha winking.

"I think his wolf knows you are his mate but his mind isn’t cooperating but before that we should treat his injuries." Dean nodded and grabbed some blankets and a pillow from his room setting them down on the couch__ he wanted his omega to be cozy and warm. She quickly took his temperature and blood pressure and then prodded his ribs finding them a little bruised but not broken.

"This will probably hurt stay still ok" Jo instructed slowly and cas nodded. Being as gentle as possible, she started cleaning the cuts which were oozing blood and he jerked, a small hiss escaping his lips and started whimpering like a hurt puppy, dean was at his side in seconds and shoved his wrist under his nose and gave him one armed hug. "I know, buddy." muttered Dean and placed his free hand on cas' shoulder and rubbed it gently. Jo thanked him with his eyes and used antibiotic ointment to help prevent scarring and at last applied the bandage with the medical tape.

Jo packed her supplies and gave prognosis "Good news his ribs are not broken but lil bruised meaning ice packs will do better, overall he’s looking healthy __a little bit underweight but we can work on that through protein shakes and a lot of food" castiel started grunting happily at mention of food and dean’s eyes watered "you like food huhh I know my beautiful mate I know how much hunger you had to endure but now you’ll never be hungry or cold" castiel hugged him and slurred ‘ _ **thankyou apha**_ ’ dean kissed him on the forehead eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh what a cutie, this clearly shows that his memory is not that damaged but he needs speech therapist, neurologist and head scan to see how much damage is there. I will get him an appointment in hospital tomorrow"__ Dean gave her a pointed look and she glared back unblinking "leave it on me he needs professional doctor not a nurse, he has been getting raped since don’t know how and we do not know what’s is happening inside or down there__" jo said while eyeing his lower regions to convey that he may need stitches down there.

"Ok jo anything for my mate but this better be good option" dean sighed and covered his face getting tired already. Jo squeezed his shoulder gently dragging him back from his thoughts. He nodded and castiel was looking at them both in confusion scrunching his nose in distaste probably at their sad scents.

"Don’t worry Alpha" She used his status to show how much serious she is about hospital thing. Jo gave cas antibiotics to prevent the chances of infection. She hugged him and waved castiel goodbye with a promise that she and Sam would be there to proper welcome him.

Dean got omega’s room ready and hauled castiel towards the room and made him lay on the bed. Dean didn’t shut off the lights because darkness may trigger something bad and dean wanted his omega to feel at home. Dean gave castiel his old shirt so he can scent it whenever required. He rubbed cas’s clothed back to help him sleep as omega was acting more like a child than 30 year old man. Castiel was asleep with dean’s shirt under his nose_ cocooned in warm nest. Dean padded to his own room after making sure omega was sleeping, warm and comfy.

During late hour at night dean heard crying and screaming coming from room beside him, He blearily eyed saw it was still dark and his bed side clock was showing four at night. He quickly got out of the bed and made his way into cas’s room. He saw omega crying like a child, shoulders heaving and face covered in snot. The whole room reeked of despair, of a dusky sorrowful omega and rotten fear. Dean gagged at smell and hugged cas tight "Hey sweetheart it’s okay it’s okay I am here." While soothing the omega Dean felt the bed was wet and realization dawned on him, _omega peed on bed._ Castiel was full on screaming now _‘bad man hurt me, not safe’_ dean knew his omega was having nightmare about his time at streets.

"You're safe now I won’t let anyone lay a finger on you baby, let’s get you clean up and dry huhh." Castiel squirmed and clutched his shirt hard "Hey hey I’m not gonna go anywhere. I will stay here with you Cher don’t cry" dean carded his fingers through cas’s dark tuft of hairs and efficiently got his omega in clean pj’s, washed him and changed the bed sheets. "Let’s tell you a story huhh my mother died when I was four, I stopped speaking just like you. I still have nightmares about my mom but you know what keeps me going, my family and now I have you. You also have family cas I am your family, my whole pack is your family. You’ll be alright baby you’ll pull through this, you are my fighter omega, my mate my everything" dean admired him and buried his lips in cas’s hair. Dean’s scent was too strong, wrapping around him like a protective blanket; castiel fell asleep with his head tucked into Dean's chest and Dean's face buried in his hair.

* * *

 

Dean took leave from work only going when required __ _perksof being a boss_ __to get acquainted with castiel. Sam and jo came next day to welcome castiel in Winchester pack carrying different gifts. Castiel was getting healthier and smiling more but his nightmares weren’t stopping. His speech and antics were still childlike which was upsetting a lil bit. Jo made him an appointment in an hospital and dean was getting castiel ready for it, jo was waiting for them outside. Castiel was resisting to not go outside  and dean was mumbling reassurances in his ear to get him cooperate. After a long hour fighting and resistance they were on their way to hospital.

Castiel was led to exam room with dean in tow and nurse made him to sit on the the bed, Blanket was draped over him and dean was sitting beside the bed holding omega’s hand. After some time a nurse tessa approached them and took his vitals and drew his blood after some hustle. His vitals and weight was fine.

Dr.crowley__a neurologist assessed cas’s condition and ordered some MRI, his test scans showed nothing wrong with his brain meaning his mature omega side was hiding somewhere in his brain due to constant abuse thus letting out human child in the open. Dean and castiel were sitting in doc’s office side by side on the couch waiting for doc, Crowley entered in his office nodding at both men and gave his prognosis.

"Well dean your mate’s is healthy overall which is excellent news considering his past life, his health shows us his mind is active providing him directions to keep himself healthy. Now for his treatment, i will prescribe therapy and mating. Mating and love are priority number one that could bring out his inner mature omega." Dean squinted at the doctor confused and Crowley nodded his head to explain more, castiel was staring around the neat office getting amazed, his blue eyes were focused on the scenery outside the window.

"Let’s start from beginning, what happens is when we present as omega or alpha/beta we reach maturity _ but if your maturity is abused or your feelings are played with continuously, you cannot take much pain thus shutting out your secondary gender. That’s what happened to castiel, I am referring him to Dr.Roberts for his reproductive exam to know when his heat is due and will mating be healthy for him, he is more specialized in this field. My experience shows that mating would show your commitment to the omega which in turn would excite the omega nature and wolf will comply with your mate’s body, It will be slow building process but will work effectively" Dean nodded and saw castiel standing at the window looking birds and trees outside__mouth hung open in amazement like he was seeing this all for first time.

Nurse tessa ushered them to Exam room to track cas’s reproductive health and heat cycle. A moment later a middle aged man entered and introduced himself as an alpha doctor ‘Dr.Roberts’ specialized in mating/ruts/heats dynamics. He asked to remove cas’s pants and when tessa tried it _ castiel started thrashing__ dean apologized for his mate’s behaviour and doctor nodded understanding the situation. Dean jumped in cas’s bed and pushed omega’s face in his neck "Hey cas it’s okay. I am here look dr.roberts is nice he won’t hurt you and nurse tessa is pretty and__" Castiel glared at dean when dean called her pretty, they all laughed and tessa spoke "Hey castiel Mr.Winchester is your alpha and you are the pretty one. I have boyfriend at home you can keep Mr.Winchester for yourself bcz you are made for each other" Castiel nodded shyly and buried more in dean getting embarrassed.

"Yes Castiel nurse Tessa is absolutely right__ dr roberts commented while pulling a box of candies from small cupboard "and see what I got for you" castiel peered from his hiding and saw dr.roberts holding a bowl full of candies, castiel lunged and took the bowl from his hands and smiled, dean laughed and asked castiel if he was ready, he nodded chewing loudly and settled against dean’s chest. Dean helped his mate to remove the jeans and resumed their position, doctor got in between his legs and placed pressure on cas’s belly and examined his channel to check slick production and damage done. Castiel whined low in his throat at discomfort and dean tightened his hold on him. "Ok castiel all done you can relax" dr Roberts said once exam was done and dean laid cas flat on the bed. Dr.Robert’s took off his gloves and asked tessa to bring his test results.

"What’s the verdict doc" dean asked once tessa delivered the file. "Hmm there’s some good news and bad news which do you want to hear first" Dr Roberts replied while humming softly loookin’ through his test results and studying dr.crowley’s comments.

"Doesn’t matter doc bring it on" Dean said softly, bowing his head and waiting for reply. Castiel was now snoozing in dean’s arms.

"Good news is that there’s not any extensive damage down there he just needs some medicines to increase slick production otherwise all is fine." Dr.roberts stopped explaining _dean sighed and nodded at doctor to go on. "Bad news is that I think his heat will arrive in two weeks full blown because he’s with pup"

"WHAAT??" Dean’s eyes were wide open in horror, scent getting sharp and tangy making the whole room stinky but dr.roberts didn’t reprimanded him on getting hyper, he just rested his hand on his knee and gave him a sure squeeze

"Yeah I know it’s too much but its true he’s pregnant as his channel is filled with pup smell and ready for heat, you know unmated pregnant omegas have heats that can be so dangerous that they die__ means he needs to be mate and claimed in the next heat dean" dr.roberts said remorsefully eyes glazing while staring at castiel who was sleeping peacefully and didn’t have any clue what was going on.

"Doc how could I do that to him, how could he bring a baby in this world when he himself acts as a child. How will I mate him when he doesn’t know consent? It would be rape" dean’s voice was wavering, eyes filled with tears, dr.roberts squeezed his shoulder assuring him everything would be alright,

"No no don’t think like that, during his heat he would be ready for you dean, it’s you who should be gettin’ ready. Dr.crowley also thinks mating can be helpful and I do to. It’s what’s best for your mate and don’t worry about the baby castiel would bring it safely in the world with our help and yours especially. So dean are you in?"

"Yeah doc where the storm takes me I’ll be there with my mate and my pup" dean sounded determined and Dr. Roberts smiled patting him on the back.

"That’s the spirit dean you are good alpha, I am referring him to gynecologist but it will be you who will matter more in his recovery" Dr Robert gave his last comments and left the couple with thousands of thoughts in alpha’s mind but he was adamant that he would help his mate to become real castiel and the pup would be loved. May be he was destined to have a family like this, a little broken but his.


	3. You are everything to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, all the characters belong to CW and Eric Kripke.
> 
> Hey guys here is your update hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took soo long I got a job so it gets a lil busy but I'll try to update on time.  
> This is unbeta'd so all the mistakes belong to me. Comments and Kudos would be appropriated. Love ya all, thankyou for comments and kudos.  
> BTW SPN (14_04) Halloween episode was just so awesome but I missed castiel so much, he should be included in these episodes :(

_But you'll never be alone_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_Baby, I'm right here_

_I'll hold you when things go wrong_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_Baby, I'm right here_

**Dusk till dawn…………………………………Zayn ft.sia**

Dean brought castiel home after a long tiring day. After putting him to bed so his pregnant mate can have some rest dean ordered pizza, cleaned the house and took a quick trip to grocery store to restock his kitchen supplies bcz his mate’s heat would arrive soon and they would need food between their rigorous sexual activities. Dean called Jo to discuss the pertaining matter who was in shock but held her ground and advised dean to start from baby steps like kissing and gentle touching and then step up his game with cas’s permission to get castiel acquainted with him in sexual way so not to drop the bomb on him in heat days.

After pizza man delivered the pizza and dean tipped him he saw castiel walking barefoot rubbing sleep out of his eyes looking adorably cute. Dean was in awe that he got this beautiful creature and now baby on the way, castiel smiled at him and ran towards him burying his face in dean’s neck, dean squeezed cas’s neck and made a move to show some form of affection for his mate pressing a kiss to cas’s, temple, cheeks, neck, castiel laughed beautifully and gave a wet smack on dean’s cheeks. Dean smiled and led him towards the couch opening the box and giving him slice of pizza, castiel was staring at the slice like it was foreign to him, dean told him to eat and took a bite demonstrating it’s for eating. Castiel eyes were bright like a child and he ate half of the pizza. Dean realized cas eating this much was because he was eating for two, he made him drink juice and take anti nausea and prenatal vitamins after some convincing.

At night dean and cas got in bed together with dean cuddling with his omega__ acting as big spoon and castiel murmured ‘ ** _My Strong beautiful alpha’_** dean’s eyes were wide with joy and tears of happiness were streaming down his face, he kissed back of cas’s head and buried his nose in his hair taking in his mate’s vanilla scent. Castiel heard sniffing and turned towards dean__ eyes electrifying blue, fingers ghosting over dean’s face so gently like he was touching some glass ‘Why crying dee, I BAD?’ he asked whispering and dean shook his head.

"No baby noo you are anything but bad! I am thankful that I found you__ you are beautiful castiel like an angel. You are a piece of me that I was missing, you make me whole you make me happy__" dean wondered should he be tellin’ castiel about pup because no matter what his mate has the right to know as he’s one carrying it and in that moment soft hands were cupping his cheek looking at him so trusting and loving like he gets it all and then there were soft lips on him moving gently causing shivers down his body _**cas kissed him**_ __ dean kissed back with same enthusiasm and pulled back after a moment whispering **‘I Love you omega.** ’ Castiel nodded and placed his head on dean’s chest, his alpha's strong heartbeat lulling him to sleep. After that that dean didn’t have heart to tell castiel that he was with pup, he promised himself that he would tell his mate tomorrow.

Dean woke up at 5’o’, showered, had his coffee with no cream no sugar and then he made batter for pie, mashed potatoes and ordered two pizzas especially for his mate who was experiencing some sort of food cravings means he had a craving for pizza all the time with pickles or oranges on top of it meaning pup was asking for it, so the baby gets what it wants. Dean was fulfilling all of his mate's cravings without scrunching his nose but sometimes he couldn’t help it his mate was having a weird cravings means who eats pizza with icecream on top of it hmm clearly cas does **ewww**!. His morning sickness wasn’t much of a brother because of anti-nausea pills.

Dean was infact planning a party __inviting his close family members to welcome castiel as his mate and official member of Winchester clan. He made sure guest numbers were small to not overwhelm castiel so he invited Charlie, Jo, Sam, Ellen, bobby, Benny and Andrea. Although sam and jo had already welcomed cas but dean wanted to play his role as an alpha in making castiel to feel loved and welcomed in his life although he has done everything to make him feel at home but dean wanted to do something memorable and special to show his mate that he cares enough to introduce him to the family members he loves most. Dean spent few days in making arrangements hiring florist, violinist and buying and wrapping gifts for his mate.

Jo and Charlie almost came every day to give company to castiel while dean was making arrangements; sometimes sam also came to help his brother. Charlie didn’t find anything substantial about castiel but assured dean she would keep digging until she finds everything. Castiel was now comfortable with them and Jo was his best friend now bcz she understood him clearly as both were omegas and pregnant and the cute adorable thing he did was he always touched jo’s belly whispering baby or pup and lookin at it longingly, dean’s heart twisted motivating him to tell his omega the truth.

Castiel woke up aat 9'o' and dean helped him in shower then made him put on nicest pair of dark blue shirt with black tight jeans. His mate was looking gorgeous and what attracted dean most was cas’s body which was not so lean and feminine like most omegas had but it was little muscled with a nice creamy pallor to it.

"Castiel you know my parents and siblings are coming to meet you today, are you up for it baby, if no then I’ll cancel" dean asked while combing cas’s hair and trying to set them with no success, they were wild like bird’s nest.

"Jo, Sam coming dee? " His mate asked playing with the hem of his shirt and squirming when dean was combing his hairs.

"Yeah and some others too, they would love you, you know?"

"Ok, I’ll be good promise, love them too" his mate replied blowing them all the kiss and dean laughed at his antics.

"Cute but no need to be good you can be whatever you want ok, there’s no need to hide your feelings. If you want to be wild go wild baby" cas laughed at dean’s sentiment and dean continued "and there’s one other more thing babe" dean gulped nervously at what was coming afterwards_ cas tilted his heat nodding at dean and dean continued

"Amm cas you are pregnant means there’s a pup in your belly__"castiel blinked his scent getting stronger highlighting pup’s vanilla scent "do you understand what I am saying?" Castiel was blank, eyes wide, mind working in gears so dean quickly placed his hand on his belly and rubbed gentle circles there finding the flesh round and soft like baby’s skin. "Don’t worry ok it’s going to be our baby, you’ll be proud papa or dad whatever you prefer and I can be whatever you want but I want to be a daddy and guess what there willbe two pups in our family now, ours and sam’s__ isn’t it exciting." dean was jumping up at down in excitement after seeing castiel also smiling.

"My Pup? Is it okay dee. ahh healthy in my belly?__" cas asked worriedly biting his lips,dean nodded chuckling and pressed a kiss to cas’s cheek rubbing his mate's belly who blinked back tears and placed his own hand over his mate’s squeezing it and then he did something unexpected, he talked__ voice sounding gravely and rumbling cuz it hasn’t been used since ages and it was causing shivers down alpha’s body "I want it dean I want to be a papa and you’ll be daddy. I like how it sounds PAPA, our lil tyke dean we will be parents, thank you baby for everything _ I love you too my knight in shining armour" Dean stared hard at castiel comprehending what just happened, cas talked not just usual whispering and also not like a baby but like a grown up 30th year old man who can understand everything. Dean also seemed to puff up like a peacock when Cas addressed him as Daddy but he tried to act nonchalant about it.

"Cas you here baby?" Dean asked suspiciously when cas’s eyes were rimmed with gold and his voice rumbled "No but he will be" and then his eyes were normal blue and he was looking and patting his belly lovingly. Dean was bursting with joy that his mate was on mend now, his omega talked __his wolf appeared if only for a second but it was enough.

The yard was all set up for the party, sam was doing the final touches whereas jo was with cas. Dean was wearing black jeans with green dress shirt open at the collar and sleeves rolled to the elbows. Dean took one more look around the yard breathed a sigh after finding everything beautiful and set up and he hugged sam thanking him profusely for his help who replied ‘Not a problem jerk’ whereas dean yelled classic ‘bitch’.

Ellen, Bobby, Andrea Benny and Charlie showed up with gifts for the couple. He hugged them all ushered them into the back yard as Sam poured champagne for them all. Whole yard was decorated with flowers mainly colorful roses spreading beautiful aroma everywhere, gifts were all piled up in a beautiful decorated basket, violinists were playing soft melodies and all was breathtaking. Blue 'Rolf Fiedler' flowers were placed on the table according to color of cas’s blue eyes.

Everyone was in yard when Dean went in the house and led castiel in the yard where everyone was chatting loudly. Dean cleared his throat until everyone looked up at him and everyone gasped after seeing his beautiful mate who immediately tensed under the critical eyes of his mate’s family. To minimize cas’s awkwardness and shyness, Dean announced, "Guys this is my mate Castiel."

"Hello" Cas managed to squeak, his voice soft and unsure as he raised his hand in a small wave that everyone returned cheerfully. All of his family crowded around his mate who smiled politely at all of them and returned Ellen’s motherly hug, charlie’s koala beer cuddle and andrea’s kiss. Bobby and benny patted him on shoulder nodding appreciatively at him who nodded back. Castiel found everyone’s scent comforting but their scent was nothing as compared to his alpha’s.

"Oh, Cas, it's so nice to meet you, dean never shuts up about you!" Ellen claimed with a brilliant smile. Cas smiled gratefully and replied with a lil difficulty "Thank you. It's good to meet you."

"Aww, thank you sweetie. Well, c'mon then let's sit". Ellen stated with a dazzling grin pointing at the table.. They all took their seats couples sitting together and everyone was cooing and gushing over his mate lovingly and thanks God no one babied him, everyone was mature. Dean was proud of cas who answered his family’s questions efficiently. Dean was seated beside his mate hand on cas’s thigh to assure him that he was there with him.

Castiel and jo were given lemonade whereas everyone were enjoying beer, Castiel mumbled ‘thank you mam’ when ellen handed hhim more lemonade, his speech was getting better but he talked in short phrases voice quivering but no one commented and for dean it was progress.

"Aww he has manners dean __ I don’t know how he settled with you hope he teaches them to you also" benny mocked his friend playfully and Dean kissed cas on cheek showing benny the middle finger. Sam, charlie and jo were engrossed in their own conversation but also were including castiel who was smiling carefree enjoying himself.

"Cas baby these two old grumps across you are Ellen and Bobby, they are like my parents. Jo is bobby’s adoptive daughter as they married previous year" Dean started introducingg his family to hhis mate.

“Our son surely did good with you boy, he has been smiling more after he met you. You are the one for him so take good care of our boy," Ellen complimented cas who nodded. Ellen turned her accusing eyes at dean and said "Dean who you callin’ old?? Should we get our shotgun boy or tan your hide" Ellen smirked and dean replied smirking devilish "No need grumpies! Spanking is not my kind of kink, maybe bobby prefers it but I do not" everyone ‘ _ **ewwed**_ ’ at his comment, Sam gave dean his bitchface and bobby muttered ‘ **Balls** ’ cuffing dean on head and everyone laughed including castiel who was giggling uncontrollably.

"You already know charlie, sam and jo but these two are Benny and Andrea are married with two cutest pups at home, benny works with me and he may look like a burly bear but he’s softy like a teddy bear" Dean introduced his friends and castiel rolled his eyes.

"Dee you suck at introductions maybe I need to teachh u manners" castiel said and everyone roared with laughter, charlie shouted “yeah buddy you do it“ dean face palmed himself in embarrassment. Ellen bought food when cas’s stomach started grumbling and he was red with embarrassment but Ellen assured him that she will set the table he should enjoy himself. Ellen and Andrea brought out the steak, garlic roasted broccoli, made mashed potatoes, mac and cheese and for dessert apple and cherry pies. "Everyone dig in please" dean instructed and they all started enjoying food. Soft music was adding to the beauty of environment,

Cas was holding himself just fine and dean was proud of him, dean stood up clinked his glass to get everyone’s attention and started speaking “On behalf of my wonderful mate, I want to thank everyone for coming today. I especially want to thank my brother sam for the beautiful decorations, food and all the help he did. Mom, dad brother, char Andy and Jo-Jo all of you thank you __ and for my mate Cas, you are so strong, courageous and so beautiful. I love you so much, guys you know I never was mating type of a guy but now I know how it works __The pull we true mates share is very rare yet beautiful, it’s a love at first sight thing you know. AHHH I am not sharing caring guy but my mate’s courage forced me to appreciate him in front of my family__ you all know how did we meet and how much difficult it was but we got through because castiel fought not just for himself but for me also. I love him and there’s another thing, he’s pregnant__" Dean waited for a moment seeing everyone was dumbstrucked so he squeezed cas’s hand and continued "and I know it’s not mine, I don’t know in which circumstances it was conceived but it’ll be mine. I love you Castiel Winchester and I’ll keep loving you till my last breath same goes with our lil tyke, I love this baby and you with all my heart sweetheart you make me whole" Dean kissed his mate and rubbed his belly fighting back tears. Castiel also  tried to fight back tears after dean’s second admission of love and enveloped his alpha in hug. All the family was getting misty eyed over their love and circumstances in which they met. The family broke their silence by clapping and awwing or congratulating the couple. Hugs were exchanged, castiel was crying openly.

Castiel grabbed dean’s and placed them on his lower belly, dean brushed back his mate’s tears with his thumb and at the end everyone was dancing. It was getting dark and Jo and castiel both were getting tired so Dean hugged everyone goodbye, his omega thanked everyone for gifts with a promise that he would open their gifts tomorrow. At night dean crawled onto the bed and cupped cas’s face, kissing him softly. “This okay, baby?”

“Hmm yup alpha.” Castiel rasped and melted into the kiss. Dean nipped at his lips making castiel moan who opened his lips allowing dean to enter his mouth. the whole kiss was amazing like fireworks bursting around them, they kissed for a long time making castiel flushed and bold with every passing minute.

Castiel pushed dean on bed taking dean by surprise and got on top on him lips devouring dean’s mouth hand skimming under his shirt and dean’s alpha was yipping with excitement and wanted to show his dominance over omega thus urging dean to flip their positions putting himself on top and devouring his lips, castiel was now moaning like porn star __ both supporting heavy erections, dean broke their kiss because he wanted to take things slow, cas whined when dean pulled away so dean pulled his mate in his arms kissing his forehead and singing lullaby _**hey jude**_ lulling his mate to sleep.


End file.
